


the world is brighter than the sun

by avosettas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fish Puns, Holidays, Multi, aradia does vulture culture and this is not really a shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avosettas/pseuds/avosettas
Summary: It's the Winter Solstice!
Relationships: Feferi Peixes/Aradia Megido/Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	the world is brighter than the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> how do witches celebrate the winter holidays? bonus points for gratuitous magic use (and possibly griping about said gratuitous magic use), general holiday chaos and idiocy, and also cute familiars, thank you for my life
> 
> (fireplaces.....are good. cocoa? also good. snow + dogs and/or floofy cats??? AMAZING.)
> 
> ok this didnt come out EXACTLY how i wanted it but. im still happy with it. also the way they make hot cocoa? genuinely how i make it its fuckin good. anyway enjoy!!!

“You’re really going to do all of those _by hand_ , Rose?” 

Your name is Jade Harley and today is the Winter Solstice! And of course, Rose is deciding to go all out and light every individual candle on the garland with her magic, while Aradia gripes at her for wasting it. 

“Yes, dear. The Solstice is a celebration of magic, why wouldn’t I?” 

“Seems like a waste,” Aradia replies thoughtfully, carefully arranging flowers around the three goat skulls that make the centerpiece of your dining room table. 

Feferi, from the couch, looks up at where Rose is balanced precariously on her ladder. “Shore you’re o-cray, Rose?” 

“Yes. Nearly done. And then I’ll light the fire.” 

“I’ll get on the hot chocolate!” You volunteer cheerfully. “And get Bec out from under your ladder, just in case, come on, bud.” 

Becquerel whines, upset at being moved, but he follows you diligently to the kitchen and plops down again on the rug in front of the backdoor, a spot already occupied by Rose’s cat. Jasper hisses and paws at Bec’s tail, before curling up in a tighter ball and essentially glaring at you. 

Feferi wanders into the kitchen as you search for a pot. “What do you need?” 

“Besides the pot? Cinnamon sticks, peppermint tea bags, candy canes, and cocoa mix.” 

“Gotcha!” 

You find the pot, and fill it with hot water. As Feferi digs around the cabinets, you place it on the stove and turn it up for the water to boil. Feferi pours in the ingredients: Cocoa mix (store bought), peppermint tea (loose leaf, cut open from the bag), and leaves the cinnamon sticks and candy canes on the side. 

“Do we have anymore poppies? I think they’d go nice with the goats!” Aradia calls from the dining room. You hear a creak as Rose steps off the ladder, or maybe steps back up. 

“On the porch, drying out, maybe?” Feferi calls back, placing mugs out next to the stove for you to dish the hot cocoa out into. 

“No, I brought those in, I think,” Rose states, following Aradia through the kitchen. “You can check, though.” 

Aradia nods, and pulls on her boots, not bothering to lace them up. As she steps outside, you dish out the hot cocoa, putting a cinnamon stick and a candy cane in each mug for flavor. 

“It’s snowing!” Aradia squeals as she steps back inside. “Also, no poppies.” 

“The goats will have to make do then,” Rose says, taking her cocoa. You hand Aradia hers after she throws her boots off. Feferi sips hers and squeaks when it burns her tongue. 

Instead of on the couch in front of the fire, as planned, the afternoon ends up being spent at the wobbly kitchen table, watching the snow out the window. Later, you’ll eat in the dining room with the goat skull centerpieces, but for now you and your girlfriends just watch the snow pile up onto your empty flowerbeds.


End file.
